A proposed motor vehicle includes an engine, two motor generators and two inverters provided to drive the two motor generators, and is configured to determine whether any of switching elements included in the inverters has a failure (as described in, for example, JP 2010-68689A). A motor control device determines whether a short circuit failure of an upper arm or a lower arm occurs in any one phase of multi-phase arms and performs multi-phase simultaneous on-control that simultaneously turns on the upper arm or the lower arm of the multi-phase arms, based on the result of this determination.